What Pirates Dream Of
by heartless419
Summary: What happens when Sanji's wildest dreams come true? A very interesting night. Hooray for OOC Zoro to the rescue!Yoai


I don't own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. They belong to Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

Sanji sat on the edge of the quarter deck, staring out into the ocean. The ship was docked in It was just about sunset. He was sitting, just thinking about the dream he had last night. He really didn't know what he should do. He had tried to ignore it all day. Zoro said he was going to meet him here today and he hadn't shown up yet. He let out a sigh. What he didn't know was that there was someone else there, watching him carefully.

Zoro was watching Sanji, hoping to stay hidden. He had promised to meet him here this afternoon but had arrived late because of some bounty hunting business. He didn't really want to approach Sanji just yet. He was enjoying watching him. After a minute or two he walked up behind Sanji and glomped him.

Sanji almost fell off the boat. "Zoro! Why'd you scare me?" Zoro laughed a bit at the fact that his friend was so flustered."I wanted to see your reaction. Besides you were too deep in thought to notice I was behind you." Sanji was surprised at the fact his friend hadn't come to him sooner.

"Sorry, I just don't understand anything right now. I keep having these weird dreams. And I'm not sure what to make of them. I mean, they are just dreams, but still." Sanji sighed. He didn't want to meet Zoro's gaze for fear of giving away what he was dreaming. He didn't want to tell his friend that it was him he was dreaming of every night for a week now. Sanji would be somewhere, and then Zoro would pop up. Zoro would push him against a wall or something solid and would kiss Sanji and basically assault his neck and body in ways that made Sanji wake up with messy sheets, panting and yearning for more. A blush began to creep up on his face as he started to remember his dream from earlier this morning. Now that Zoro was here with him it all came flooding back.

Zoro took a deep breath. 'It's now or never' Zoro thought to himself. He took Sanji and pinned him to the main mast. "Sanji, I need you to look at me for a second." The blonde looked up at him and gulped. "Ok. Look I know there's something wrong with you. I just don't know how to get it out of you. I'm sorry I was late. I hope you're not upset at me for that. Please, I can't handle that you won't tell me. All I want to do is see you smile and laugh again. It's been about a week since I've heard that. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Zoro leaned closer to Sanji.

Sanji exhaled the breath he didn't know he had been holding. All he could think about was what Zoro was doing right now, and what had occurred in his dreams. He didn't know if he was awake, or if he had fallen asleep. With Zoro so close to him his mind went blank. He couldn't remember what Zoro was asking. All he could do was begin to breathe rapidly. He closed his eyes for a second, to see if he could get a hold of himself.

Zoro watched Sanji and decided that enough was enough. When he saw the boy close his eyes, he went for it. He leaned down and briefly pressed his lips against Sanji's, not quite sure what his reaction was going to be.

Sanji's eyes snapped open feeling the slight pressure on his lips and was shocked his friend tried such a bold move.

Zoro continued his assault on Sanji's mouth and he continued to kiss him back. Slowly, ever so slowly, the blond began to part his lips to allow Zoro in. Zoro smiled as he gently took his tongue and softly touched the tip of Sanji's. Sanji moaned at the slight touch and yearned for more. Sanji could feel his excitement through his pants. Zoro stopped kissing Sanji and began to kiss his neck.

"Mmm...Zoro!" Sanji panted as Zoro began to increase the intensity of his kissing. Sanji could only think about how this was almost exactly what had happened in his dream. Only this time it was real.

Sanji shuddered under his light touch. Zoro knew what he wanted, but didn't want to give it to him just yet. So he teased him a little. He took his right hand and ran it over his stomach, all the while still kissing him, keeping him occupied. He could feel how bad Sanji wanted him. Sanji's breath began to become erratic. "What do you want Sanji?" Zoro coyly asked as he continued to kiss his best friend's neck.

"Nggunnnn...more. I want more." Sanji blushed, but remembered who he was with and then decided that the swordsman shouldn't be the only bold one around. "I want this." He took Zoro's hand from where it was lingering and placed it directly on his clothed erection. "Please. I want to feel what you can do to me."

Zoro looked up at Sanji and smiled. He wasn't expecting him to be this bold. It actually turned him on to see the blond like this. "As you wish." He then took Sanji's belt and undid it. Sanji attempted to control his breathing but found it was a lost cause. Instead, he began to just moan.

"You want it? Fine." Zoro then lowered his pants and boxers and proceeded to lick Sanji. Sanji let out a whimper and put his hands into the man's hair. As Zoro continued to lick him from base to tip, all Sanji could do was try to hold back his moans and whimpers.

He had dreamed of this so many times. The reality was much better than the dream. Nothing felt as fantastic as Zoro's mouth on his member. Zoro began to suck him and took his hand and cupped his balls. "Oh my God, Yes. Please don't stop Zoro."

Sanji began to pump into Zoro, and Zoro held onto his hips to keep his rhythm steady. Zoro opened his eyes and looked up at his new lover and the face that he saw made him suck harder. Seeing Sanji in pure bliss was enough to drive him crazy. As he continued his assault on Sanji, he could tell that he was almost finished. "Sanji?" Zoro asked while licking his balls, to which Sanji gave a moan. "Don't hold back."

Upon hearing what Zoro was telling him, Sanji let all of his defenses down. He knew he was close to finishing and didn't know if it would be ok. With Zoro's permission, he finally relaxed and continued to moan and shudder against him. Zoro kept sucking and fondling his sack and then it happened. Sanji's breath stopped as he cried out "Zoro!" and Zoro continued to suck on Sanji, making sure to get every drop that he could get.

Once he was finished, Zoro gently pulled up his boxers and pants for him, and smiled, "Care to join me in my quarters for the night?"Zoro winked at Sanji."I would be delighted," he said and they walked off to Zoro's room for some more fun.


End file.
